Un Día tal cual
by Yusefan Halackti
Summary: Kuzko reflexiona un poco sobre sus relaciones con el resto de los príncipes y princesas y cuanto le interesa su relación con el príncipe de los ladrones, Aladdin. Yaoi ligero. Enculamiento obvio


Vale esto es un Kuzko x Aladdin y se supone que tiene que ser romántico así que esto saldrá sobre la marcha.

Y me tomare libertades creativas porque yolo. Ignoren todos los contextos de historia mundial y el largo etc que pueden pensarse porque la verdad no pienso respetármelo en ningún momento como lo hace Disney, que se pasa la historia mundial por donde no le da el sol. Tampoco voy a tomar en cuenta el canon de nada al respecto porque me la suda. Persona que recibe el regalo lo siento y de nada.

Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, tampoco lucro con ellos ni la chingada. Todo es simplemente para divertirnos y etc etc etc. Ya dicho eso…

Kuzko se admiro en el espejo por lo que quizás sería su decima vez en esa misma mañana, pero es que realmente no podía obtener tanto de si mismo, era guapo, genial, leal a si mismo y obviamente el resto del mundo podía verlo perfectamente. Era un emperador, quizás sin duda la mejor creación que Viracocha había hecho.

"Oh soy tan hermoso" Se alago a sí mismo un momento más al espejo sabiendo que estaba lo más perfecto que podría estar para ir a clases una vez más.

En su tenue tiempo en la preparatoria Kuzko, gracias a su increíble encanto y algo mas de suerte y claro ayuda de sus grandes amigos, de su familia, había logrado graduarse. Pero el asunto fue, aunque ya no le podían quitar su titulo de emperador, el hecho es que, sí había logrado madurar un poco más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, incluido él mismo.

Pero después de tantas ocasiones a punto de morir por causa de su egoísmo hubo logrado entender que, si quería conservar su estilo de vida, efectivamente debía atender las necesidades de su reino si quería que sus súbditos lo amaran. Aun dentro de su cabeza quería pensar que con ser él mismo, el gran Kuzko debería ser suficiente. Pero bueno, su reino era tan quisquilloso como él mismo. Así que complacerles de vez en cuando era algo que podía permitirse, así como sus amados gustos y cuidados.

Si tan solo algunos de sus compañeros no fueran tan molestos.

Claro estaba lejos de su reino en uno de los mejores colegios para gobernantes, pero es que pareciera que dejaran entrar a cualquiera de vez en cuando.

Kuzko era gran amigo de un buen grupo de princesas y una que otra reina joven que asistía en su instituto. La reina y la princesa de Arrendelle, su prima heredera del reino de Corona, e incluso era buen amigo del Príncipe Navin de Maldonía.

Es que era obvio, como no ser sus amigos cuando tenían tanto estilo, tanta clase, y en el caso de Anna, cuando ella estaba tan entusiasmada para aprender como vestir. Oh y el chismorreo, es que eso era algo tan importante para poder moverse entre gobernantes. Además, eran capaces de tolerarlo, podía ser perfectamente él mismo sin temor a que alguien quisiera mancillar su bellísimo aspecto.

Pero casos salvajes como la princesa Dunbroch, ella simplemente no podía tolerarlo, no podía recordar la cantidad de veces en que Rapunzel se la había llevado antes de entrar en la batalla campal que obviamente Kuzko no quería perder en lo absoluto. Es decir ¿Cómo una chica con tan poco estilo querría meterse con tanta belleza? Ah no, ósea Mira estúpida.

Tenía una relación algo difícil con la Esposa de Navin, puesto que era muy buena amigo de Charlotte, la mejor amiga de Tiana, pero Tiana tenía serios problemas con el estilo de Vida de Kuzko, ella realmente le recordaba mucho a Malina, pero en este caso estaba bastante seguro que ella estaba realmente muy enamorada de Navin y la chica no era realmente su estilo. Aun le sorprendía lo enamorado que debía estar el príncipe moreno para que su esposa lo hubiese convencido de, ugh, trabajar.

Ni que decir de Ariel, la chica y el realmente no se llevaban mal o bien, simplemente coexistían entre sí, al menos ella tenía buen estilo.

Jasmín lo detestaba, pero la historia que tenía con la chica era simple. Lo habían llevado a su reino sabiendo las grandes exigencias que daba para conseguir una esposa digna de ser su emperatriz, pero simplemente nadie lo había llenado adecuadamente. No estuvo ni remotamente interesado en la princesa, como sabía perfectamente que ella no tuvo ningún tipo de interés en su persona. Ella se lo perdía obviamente. Pero sí que seguía enojado con ella por tirarle encima su tigre de bengala antes de siquiera poder explicarse.

Honestamente a él le había parecido una hipócrita, claro su reino era precioso, pero vaya que había gente pasando hambre y otro tipo de cosas como ladrones. Su reino no estaba tan lleno de ese tipo de problemas, además de que aun en esos entonces había tenido un tiempo designado al día para escucharlos y atender sus necesidades.

Y el resto de los príncipes no eran mucho mejores en sus tratos mutuos. ¡Se burlaban de él, el gran Kuzko! Por su modo de hablar, de dirigirse, de moverse, y su gran estilo. ¡Ja! Ellos no podrían verse tan bien con un faldón como si podía este gran emperador.

Luego estaba Aladdin, ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender como el príncipe de los ladrones estaba allí. Pero en cualquiera de los casos su relación era bastante complicada.

El muchacho le hacía bromas pesadas y tontas, junto con las personas que no le querían mucho, aunque estas siempre estaban cargadas de un buen humor extraño. El joven emperador realmente nunca le había tomado la gran importancia más allá del inicio de los toques físicos, hubo pequeños empujones, pellizcos, algunos insultos que terminaban en riñas francamente divertidas. Nunca creyó que sería divertido insultarse con alguien hasta que conoció a Aladdin.

"Bueno. Cualquier cosa que hago es asombrosa, supongo que eso también cuenta"

"Lindas pernas emperatriz"

La traviesa palmada en sus posaderas que alzo su faldón fue tan dura que lo hizo saltar algunos Centímetros arriba.

Se trago el grito, aguantando como todo un campeón a pesar de haber soltado un chillido bastante masculino en su opinión. Maldito Aladdin.

"Por lo menos pídemelas _Aladino_, que estas bellezas no se dan tan fácilmente "

Kuzko volteo para enfrentarse al muchacho de Arabia, sabiendo cuanto odiaba tal apodo que el propio Emperador le había otorgado. Era su pequeña venganza por el picor que ahora reverberaba en su trasero. Pero ni de broma lo iba a aceptar enfrente de su contrincante.

Aladdin sonrío ladino en su propio aire relajado, tratando de que no se notara la ligera molestia ante el tonto apodo lanzado al aire. Se acerco con galantería que el andino no correspondió a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos que estaba tratando de dar. Pero es que llegar al corazón de una diva como Kuzko realmente no era algo que se lograra en un día.

"Oh vamos princesa. Ambos sabemos que estarías feliz de dármelas si te trato con toda la veneración que te mereces" Se inclino ante la cara angular de Kuzko, sus facciones entre si tan diferentes que el contraste resaltaba.

Para Aladdin, el emperador había sido una joya valiosa y bastante difícil de robar a la que le había echado el ojo hacia un buen tiempo. Primero como un robo de su dignidad, primeramente. Era un blanco perfecto para molestar.

Pero en el momento que la divisa se la devolvió, fue que realmente su interés había despertado.

En un primer momento Jasmín había sido su principal objetivo, pero lentamente su constante interés fue migrando al exitico muchacho de piel canela, nariz grande y filosos rasgos.

A Aladdin no le preocupaban cosas como el género, vivir robando, aprendiendo las diversidades y dificultades de la vida le habían enseñado que ese tipo de cosas eran bastante secundarias y mundanas como para tener que preocuparse por las mismas.

No estaba seguro de si Kuzko entendía del todo las intenciones que mostraba para con el joven Emperador, a pesar de que posiblemente Aladdin era el hombre más directo y obvio del mundo, también Kuzko era muy conocido por no lograr siempre ver más allá de su propio reflejo.

"Oh si, sabes que adoro que me alaben, pero puedes alabar mi precioso trasero a la distancia Aladino " Kuzko se burló del príncipe de los ladrones, tomando el pequeño bombín rojo de la gruesa mata de cabello castaño para colgarlo de la gran y bonita nariz de su contrario. " Nos vemos en clase, disfruta la vista, esa es gratis"

Aladdin lo dejo ir fácilmente, importándole poco las poco disimuladas risas de sus amigos en la propia distancia. Aun si el Emperador no se daba cuenta del todo, Aladdin sabia leer el divertido ambiente de tensión sexual que se daba más explícitamente en cada uno de sus encuentros. Podía apostar sus mejores robos por ello.

"Oh él no lo sabe, pero va a ser mi esposa" Sonrió ladino siguiendo cual sabueso el precioso culo que lo tenia prendado.


End file.
